


Cauterize

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The best and worst gift Dean Winchester ever gave him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauterize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadiane).



> Prompt: Repairs.

  
“I can end it.” Castiel glances up where the sky is boiling, demons pouring out like pus from an open wound.

 “You don’t have to do this,” Dean says.

“I know.” And that’s the best and worst gift Dean Winchester ever gave him; freedom of choice.

“No,” Dean pleads. “Not you too.”

But Castiel is out of reach by now, already burning as he rises higher and higher. He thinks he finally understands them; Jimmy, Dean and Sam, even Lilith in her own way. It’s not the sacrifice itself that makes the act sacred. It’s those who you sacrifice for.


End file.
